Sofya Obertas
| Casualname = Sofy | Age = 20 | Gender=Female | Haircolor= Golden-Blonde | Eyecolor= Green | Birthplace= Zhcted | Status= Alive | Weapon= Zaht | Element= Light | Territory= Polesia | Occupation= Mediator of the Vanadis Lord of Polesia | Position = Vanadis of Zhcted Lord of Polesia | Army= ??? (Believed to have several Zhcted soldiers as her bodyguard) | Kingdom= Zhcted |Japseiyu = Ai Kayano}} Sofya Obertas(ソフィーヤ・オベルタス Sofīya Oberutasu) is one of the seven Vanadis of the Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. As the current mediator and a moral guardian to all Vanadis, Sofy dislikes violence and upholds her role to take care of her fellow Vanadis from unwanted conflict. She also upholds the principle, such as how the Vanadis shouldn't put emotions ahead of country affairs. Tigrevrumud Vorn's appearance has led her curiosity after she sees Ellen and Mira's odd relationship with him and after he saved her and Ellen from Roland during the Second Silver Meteor Army vs Navarre Knights. When Tigre saved her again from the vicious Prince Elliot, the Gentle Light Vanadis began to have her affection towards the Earl Vorn. Character Information Appearance Sophie appeared to be have a long, curly golden-blonde hair and green eyes. She also has buxom breast along with a voluptuous body figure to match her motherly and mature personality. On her clothing, Sophie often wears the neat long white dress with the transparent cloth on the front which almost exposes her breasts. She also wears her flower hair clip/hair band and pearl on her head. Sophie also wears a heart shape pearl necklace and the hand brace (left hand) as her main accessories. She also appear to have twin long pearl beads which serves as a belt/accessories around her waist. Personality As the moral model to all the Vanadis, Sophie is a motherly and moral figure, who sees her fellow Vanadis like her sisters/daughters of her family. Being compassionate and benevolent, Sophie tend to guide the Vanadis not to follow their emotions blindly, especially love and try to live up to their expectation to maintain balance between their life and duty. It is due to her position as the mediator between the Vanadis, Sophie rarely fights other Vanadis unless situation turned against her. Despite her generosity and benevolence, Sophie can be serious whenever she is cornered by the enemy officer or whenever Tigre is in trouble. While not aggressive by nature, the Gentle Light Vanadis will put herself in danger in order to protect her friends or herself,. She is also care deeply about the people.It is also because of her affection towards the Earl Vorn after the 2 previous rescue from the battlefield, Sophie attempts to seduce Tigre as her "gratitude". Plot Persuade The Frost Mind Vanadis Main Article:Two Vanadis Arc The news about Elen's involvement in Alsace's rescue had spreed to Zhcted, Sofy began her worries that the Ellen's usual carefree attitude might invited unwanted trouble, especially Tigre since he is a Brune citizen. During a meeting in the court, Sofy suddenly came in and told the king that Elen has her reasons. She also explained that Ellen unlikely to meet her enemies due to the Brune internal conflict and should any of the resident is in trouble, Zhcted would reasoned with them and welcome the victims should the hostility treatment from Brune authority is true. When King Victor question her that Sophie's would could allowed Ellen to do as she pleased, the Gentle Light Vanadis explained that unlike any kingdoms, Zhcted has the immunity to intervene the Brune Civil War and Elen's punishment would only losing Zhcted's chance to prove their dominance to other kingdom, left the king reluctantly accepted Elen's alliance with Tigre (though the king has no intention to interfere Brune Civil War). Sofy later came by and stop Elen and her fellow Vanadis, Ludmila Lourie with her Zaht Staff. Seeing Ellen dissed towards to Mira, Sofy warned Elen that she had just made another enemy since Mila sided with Thenardier. With Elen surprise about, Sofy told Elen further even with Thenardier and Ganelon's their notoriety for their tyranny, they yield high prestige in Brune and should one of them fall Brune was still in an imminent danger. In addition, Sofy also warned that Elen's help for Tigre's would also put her position in jeopardy . When Elen remained silent as she learn that Mira actually despised on Thenardier, Sophie then ask Ellen what does she see inside Tigre since Ellen has decided to forged the alliance with Tigre. She initially surprised that the only thing that draw Ellen's attention was his cute sleeping face, but Ellen's story about Earl Vorn has risen Sofy further curiosity about Tigre, to Elen replied that she can meet him in person for more details. When Elen asked either Sofy or Sasha allied with Thenadier or Ganelon, she told her that both Vanadis were remained neutral and told her that she should be at least grateful about it. First Meeting with the Earl of Alsace Some time after the Silver Meteor Army repelled the Ganelon Army, Sophie would visit Brune for the diplomatic issues between Brune and Zhcted. Coincidentally she confronted Mashas Rodante, who was surrounded by the assassins, and saved him from the assassins wand defeated them with ease. After her visit to Brune, Sophie joined Ellen and others into the bath. As she chased after Lunie through the bathroom, Sophie accidentally met the Earl of Vorn on the other side of the bathroom while found him dumbfounded over her sudden naked appearance. Together with the girls, Sophie surrounded the Earl of Vorn, who is tighten with a chair while lecturing him about the sudden incident. Putting her joke aside, the Gentle Light Vanadis introduced herself to Tigre and later informed him a bad news: Brune has now declared Tigre as the traitor for his "treason" and he has became the public enemy, much to Tigre's shock. Sophie then visited Tigre and chat with Tigre. While remaining friendly towards Tigre, the Gentle Light Vanadis begins her serious discussion about Tigre's own situation as well his current relationship with Ellen, which none of any Vanadis defend something trivial until now. By telling him that most Vanadis are obliged to fulfill their duty, and emotions like falling in love would putting Zhcted in jeopardy, Sophie also informed Tigre that she won't hesitate to fight both him and Ellen if they have fallen in love. As she left Tigre, Sophie would begin to wonder if Tigre's benevolence and generosity would be for better or worse for the future if he became a prized trophy which prompted all Vanadis would wish to claim Tigre as their, including herself. Just as she finished her conversation with the Earl of Vorn, Sophie saw Ellen walking towards her while discussing over the matter. Instead of warning Ellen about keeping her distance from Tigre, Sophie is actually found Tigre is an honest & cute, which brought Ellen's sudden awareness and warned by Ellen that she would be the one to stay away from Tigre. In addition, Ellen claimed Sophie is "too dangerous" to get close with Tigre; led the Gentle Light Vanadis assumed if the relationship between Ellen and Tigre were beyond allies. Rivalry with Roland the Dark Hero of Brune Main Article:Dark Hero of Brune Arc Sophie rescued both Ellen and Tigre from Navarre Knights just of time while told her that she tend to buy some time for their escape. Just as both Ellen and injured Tigre escaped from the battlefield, Sophie is surrounded by the Navarre Knights and their leader, Roland. Sophie created a light barrier to defend herself from Durandal attacks, but it's amazing power has proved too overwhelming even for the Gentle Light Vanadis,and left her no choice but to use light to blind the Dark Knight and the Navarre Knights. With the light acted as a distraction, Sophie used it to teleport as her retreat. The Gentle Light Vanadis is then reunited with Ellen and Marthus with Hughes Augre as her company. After Ellen vowed to best Roland in her next war, Sophie appears in front of her and joined Ellen's battle against Roland. On a second battle against Roland, Sophie and Ellen fought fiercely against Roland with all their might. Despite their efforts however, they were no match against Roland because his powers was too overwhelming. Fortunately, they were rescued by Tigre, who just recovered from his injuries. Just before Tigre's solo battle against Roland, Sophie urged Tigre to win for their sake and his victory (the actual duel is a draw) would raise the morale of the Silver Meteor Army. The victory however also caused Tigre's collapse and both Vanadis managed to retrieved him before Roland declared his defeat and spared them. In the battle's aftermath, Sophie would see Tigre's sleeping face (while healing from the previous battle) cute and attempts to request Ellen to get her "share" upon Tigre, which confirmed her speculation about the relationship as she see Ellen stubbornly refuse to share Tigre with her and yet found relief that Ellen is acquainted with a man with full of hidden potentials and respected him. Vorn-Thenardier Campaign & Victory In the capital, Sofy is tasked by King Victor as the envoy and also learned that Mila, under the King orders, joined the campaign to keep an eye on Elen's movement during the climax of Brune Civil War. With concerns around her mind, Sofy had an ill hunch that King Victor planned to used both her and Elen's good relationship to turn against her, assuming that the old king, like Zhcted's past rulers before him, tended to keep the Vanadis's influence suppressed. While the Gentle Light Vanadis prayed that nothing terrible happens to Elen, Sofy encountered her another fellow Vanadis,Valentina Glinka Estes, and surprised over her sudden appearance, while knew Valentina rarely attending any of the meetings. After Valentina smiled at her and left the scene, Sophie suspected that Valentina lied about her illness and assumed that the Secret Void Vanadis has hidden ambition which is yet to be revealed, while wondering her scheme. During the banquet in Brune after Tigre's successfully ended the Brune Civil War, Sofy is among the first three Vanadis to congratulate his glorious achievements and hugged Tigre into her arms with her breast pressed Tigre's face, much to both Ellen and Mira chagrin with shock and anger. Seeing her fellow Vanadis jealousy on surface, Sofy immediately releases her grasp from Tigre and told him that it's been a while not to see him since his rescue from Roland, seemly intrigued that Tigre's relationship not only towards Elen but Mila as well. This scene has prompted Sofy begin to see him as someone special which too lead her interest. Prince Conflict in Asvarre and Fall of Fort Lux Main Article:Asvarre Civil War & The Fall of Fort Lux Arc Six months has passed since the Brune Civil War, Sofy visited Asvarre as a supposed messenger to aid Eliot in his war against Germaine. As they arrived to the port however, Eliot was nowhere to be found and his messenger delivered his message to her on his behalf. The prince absence prompted Sophie suspicious and cautious, but she later reluctantly agreed yet to comply the rules. Little did she know, she was ambushed by Eliot's pirates and barely survived as the ship engulfed in flames when the fire ignited via the barrel of fish oil. Even though she managed to defeat some pirates, the pirate ship has set sail away from the port and the Gentle Light Vanadis is surrounded by the group of pirates under Eliot. With innocent people held hostage, the Gentle Light Vanadis surrendered and imprisoned under Prince Eliot's pirates into a ship prison. During her imprisonment, Sofy confronted Eliot and his pirates and she assuming the prince treating her like one of his properties. To her morbid discovery however, Eliot killed twelve men just for his own leisure and attempted to gain her greater impression about him, which she found his vulgar and perverse mind disgusting. Nevertheless, Sofy remained calmed and attempting to provoke Eliot into his rage, only to no avail as Eliot deemed Sofy is too beautiful to be killed and attended to sell her to Muozinel. After Eliot left the room, Sophie was relief as she remained optimistic and awaited her best opportunity for her escape while wondering about Tigre. When the Slavers later arrived, their representative noted that she was too lightly secured and insisted that she be stripped naked and restrained to ensure her complete inability to escape. Eliot found this unnecessary, which caused the Mouzinel representative to insult him using their native tongue. During the final battle with Eliot, she was nearly dragged away by the Mouzinel slavers, but she summoned her Viralt to her hands and managed to fight back. Few minutes after Tigre and his army successfully infiltrated Eliot's stronghold and found her, Sophie would greet the rescue from Tigre and began to wonder if help has finally arrived. Though dumbfounded at first, the Gentle Light Vanadis would realize that Tigre's appearance before her was no illusion and quickly hugged him. Afterwards, Sophie would regain her senses and begin to inquire about the sudden appearance of the Earl of Vorn in Asvarre, as he is unrelated to the situation there, Tigre answers that to rescue a lady in distress is his duty as well. Her reunion with Tigre is then interrupted by Tallard, the highest ranked general of Asvarre. Sophie later followed Tigre and Olga Tamm, the Reversal Moon Vanadis of Brest, to capture the now fleeing Prince Eliot. Prince Eliot tries to flee on a ship but Tigre uses his bow's power to attack the ship with her and Olga's power combined, instantly destroying the ship and demoralized Eliot's remnant troops and pirates due to their inability to comprehend it. Eliot surrendered after this event. Since the rescue, Sofy starts to cling to Tigre much to Olga's jealousy. Since then, Sophie tends to attempt to seduce Tigre regularly. Tigre's Disappearance As Tigre's isn't found neither with the surviving group nor among the corpses in the debris of the ship, Sophie became sadden over the event which led her to wonder how would she explain the situation to Ellen, since Tigre is a valued person in Ellen's life and should any words about Tigre's mishaps, it would be a terrible news for Ellen. Regardless the tense situation, Sofy decided to make her journey back to Zhcted along with Olga and Matvey. Their first stop would be Legnica, which they report of both dragon invaders and Tigre's disappearance to Alexandra Alshavin, Leginas's Vanadis. While on their journey back to the capital, Sophie tends to shares her condolences with Olga about Tigre's unknown whereabouts, with high hopes that he will be all right. Powers and abilities Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry) & Dragonic Skills (Veda) Sophie's main primary weapon is her Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry)Zaht, the Priestess Staff of Light. Her priestess staff can generate light that glows brighter than the sun light and it can shaped in different forms. Though the weapon was not seemed to be a dangerous weapon, Zaht hold the immense power that is equally dangerous as other weapons. *'Photokinesis- With Zaht as the light type Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry), Sofy's Vanadis powers are based on light. Her light's glows seemly brighter than the sunlight and could blind her enemies who came too close to her. Her light power also has healing properties. *'Teleportation'-Sofy can teleport almost anywhere with her light power. However, the Gentle Light Vanadis's teleportation could only used for emergency escape. 'Dragonic Skills (Veda)' * * * Trivia *Sofy is one of the few Vanadis who has the single nickname, along with Mira, Valentina & Olga. *Sophie is the among the few Vanadis who Ellen tolerated due to Ellen's respectful friendship in their past. *Of all Vanadis, Sofy has the biggest bust. Her buxom breasts and well-endowed figure is often a source of consternation for Tigre (especially whenever he see Sophie naked) and even makes some of girls (even without Ellen's knowledge) around her jealous, especially Olga who is concerned that her flat chest is no match for her. *Like her fellow Vanadis, Sofy found Tigre's sleeping face to be as adorable as a sleeping baby/tiger cub. *Interestingly, Sophie has great fondness of dragons, especially Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 2Lunie (though ironically, Lunie feared her the most as it often run and hide away from her). *Of all the Vanadis, Sophie is the sole Vanadis who serves as both warrior and ambassador for Zhcted. Due to her position as the current Mediator between the Vanadis and on behalf of Zhcted's Administration, Sophia rarely fights unless necessary and she is often away from her territory since she too is part of the court of the Royal Palace. Reference Category:Female Characters Category:Vanadis Category:Zhcted Army Category:Zhcted Category:Commander